Gaston
Gaston is the true hero of Beauty and the Beast. He is the purest example of everything that is man and then some, debatably being a god. He is a living cure for the weeaboo virus and a world famous furry hunter. His most hated enemies are The Beast and Suiseiseki as they are polar opposites of him. Powers And Abilities Gaston is capable of doing virtually everything dreamable and do better than anyone else could. Most notably, he can easily win the attention of any woman or man of any species. With strength that surpasses that of Chuck Norris and Captain Falcon combined and a deep thundering voice that rattles the world, this is a daily chore. He is also completely immune to desu and can instantly cure another from it. History At birth, Gaston fought his way out of his mother and cut the umbilical cord himself, the doctors were shocked to see that the baby already had thick and full body hair and a fully developed face. Within days, all of his fat converted to muscle and his lungs were filled with thunder. This was the result of eating three dozen eggs a day and developing a big appetite from this, it grew to four as lad and to five as the unstoppable titan he is today. As a teen, Gaston decided to forgo most education and focused mostly on hunting, furniture crafting, and home improvement. That's when he met Belle, the "most beautiful girl in town" whom he vowed to take as his wife. He would always be followed around by a midget named Lefou who befriended and helped Gaston in his quest to claim his well deserved trophy. He somehow met his match after a fight with The Beast on top of a castle, Gaston fell to his death as the consequence of some foul play. His mortal self was temporarily destroyed until he was sent back to Earth with a mission to destroy all furries. Very few know about Gaston's return, only Lefou and his drinking buddies have seen him since his return. He now stays in the tavern all day, drinking beer, gorging on Taco-Bell, watching Lucky Star. It is believed that he is preparing for a rematch against the Beast, which in his current condition, he will probably lose. Depression There are times when even Gaston just can't get up from his chair. He will stare into the fireplace and drown his sorrows in beer (only to sometimes throw it in the fire). These depressions always occur when Gaston is rejected. These are usually lifted after some fun and songs at the tavern, except for a case with Konata Izumi in which he was forced to take medication after attempting suicide. Videos See also *Groose Gallery de:Gaston Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:French Category:Villians Category:Disney Category:Gaston and Frollo Category:Super Smash Bros. Lawl Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Awesome Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Members of Anti UTTP Category:Beauty and the Beast Characters Category:RNSH Category:Hero to Villain Category:Heroes Category:Main YTP Characters